


You arent worthy

by MidousujiAkira



Category: Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, Consensual Violence, Degradation, Face Slapping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Spanking, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidousujiAkira/pseuds/MidousujiAkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuru fucking Komaeda, written for my boyfriend. Its really kinky<br/>Its written from Izuru's point of view so instead of izuru its "you"<br/>read the tags and stuff haah theres aftercare in the end so dont worry</p>
            </blockquote>





	You arent worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> okay so i finished this and its really brutal holy shit but um here you go!! sorry there are probably a shit ton of spelling errors and stuff but oh well.

You were not a boring guy, you were just a very bored guy. You had done basically everything, and you were perfect at everything you had done. It wasnt your fault you werent interested in things you had already perfected. That was until you met Komaeda. Komaeda was a little useless from time to time, but lets face it, that fucker would do anything for you. And he was basically drooling over you anyway. Just because you had perfected your skills when it came to sex, didnt mean it didnt still feel good. And there were a lot of things to try. Having some boy-toy to full around with wasnt all that bad. Plus, being such a sadist it wasnt really easy finding someone you could fuck and beat the shit out of at the same time and them enjoy it. Komaeda enjoyed it. You had just invited Komaeda over, telling him to wear something nice. 

         You sat there in your room when the doorbell rang. You got up and opened it to Komaeda who was blushing, holding a bag in one hand and wearing regular clothes. "Do you mind if i change here?" He asked. You nod and point to the bathroom. Komaeda runs in. You close the door and sit and wait on your bed. When Komaeda comes out the first thing that pops into your head is "where did he get those??" then you remember hes rich and can shop online. Komaeda was wearing a nice black thong with a garter belt and thigh highs, as well as a collar. You let yourself smile as you stand up and gesture for Komaeda to come over. Komaeda walks over quickly, not wanting to keep you waiting. thats when you push him to the ground and he hits the floor with a thud. He looks back up at you with a slightly pained expression, only to see you taking off your belt and dropping it on the ground. "You do it" You decide you dont feel like undoing your pants, especially when you have a really attractive boy in your room.

       Komaeda gets on his knees quickly "yes izuru" he says. "What did you call me??" you yell. 

        "I-Izuru, i-im sorry, kamukura-kun" he closes his eyes 

         "No, from not on you call me master" Komaeda opens his eyes wide and looks back up at you blushing. "O-Okay master" Komaeda says.

         "Well??" You get impatient. Komaeda catches on and unzips your pants and pulls them down. He pulls out your cock and takes it into his mouth quickly. He bobs his head and turns and licks, hes so used to this. You decide to put your hand on the back of his head and push down to switch it up a bit. Komaeda gags, and it feels really good on your cock. He looks up at you with hollowing cheeks as he deep throats you. you bury both of your hands in Komaeda's hair, it feels too good and you cant help but fuck his face. Komaeda gags a little bit but you dont care, you shove your cock down his throat and thrust in and out. You yank back on his hair, pulling his head back off of your cock. He breathes heavily, drool coming out of his mouth and tears starting in his eyes, but hes smiling. You tell him to stand up and when he does you push him on to the bed. He is on his elbows, you push his head against the bed and tell him you're going to prepare him. You put some lube on your fingers and press them inside of him. First one, then two, then three. After a while of fingering him he moans and pushes against you, trying to make them go deeper. You decide hes ready and command him to stand up again. you push until you both hit a wall. You lift his leg up with one arm and with the other you pull the string of his thong aside and push your cock inside of him. Komaeda moans out loudly and wraps his arms around your shoulders. 

        You thrust in to Komaeda as hard as you can, over and over. You put your hands on his hips and pull him down harder with every thrust. You pause only for a moment to you can pull him up and have him wrap his legs around you, you press harder on him and into him to hold him up and continue to fuck him. He digs his nails into your back, causing you to dig yours into his sides. 

       "M-master! c-can I cum??" Komaeda asks, his words breaking from you hitting his prostate over and over. You decide to let him cum. You tell him yes and after a few more thrusts his cum is all over both of you. You help him stand up and you lead him towards the bed, "Thank you master" he looks at you. "Shut up" you reply as you roll your eyes and shove him onto the bed. "Spread your legs, now, slut" You command him. His face is all red and he does as you say. He spreads his legs wide for you, his erection already coming back. You line yourself up and thrust into him again. Him on his back and you on your knees isnt doing enough, you need him closer. you pull him up as you push into him, causing him to moan loud enough the neighbors would hear. Hes barely on the bed now, yet you are still on top of him. You hold him above the mattress with one arm as you fuck him senseless. Komaeda wraps his arms around your shoulders once again. You let go of him and pull his arms off of you and hold them against the bed instead. you hold him down as you fuck him and he doesnt seem to know what to do. You notice his hands grabbing at the sheets. You continue until he begs for you to let him cum again. 

       This time you tell him no. he looks at you, tears in his eyes as you continue to thrust inside of him. He begs more and more, claiming he cant stop himself. He then cums on you again. you let go of his arms, revealing marks from holding them so tightly. He knows hes in trouble. "On the floor" you tell him. He gets on the floor and faces you. You caress his face before hitting him hard. He lets out a yelp and looks back at you, so you hit him again. you grab him by his hair and pull his head up hitting him two more times. Tears well up in his eyes again but he asks you to hit him again. You hit him one more time before pulling him up by his hair and making him lay over your lap. You begin to spank him as hard as you can, leaving large, red handprints on his ass. He yelps and moans and gasps and when you take a break he begs for more. You continue hitting him until he is full on crying and then you push him off your lap. He lands on the floor and looks up at you. Thats when you kick him. He falls over again. You call him a disgusting slut and kick him again. 

        "Get up here" you tell him. He comes up as quickly as he can. You lay against your head board and call him over to sit on your lap. You grab him by his hair again but this time you kiss him. You can feel his cheeks wet from crying. You continue to kiss him until it gets boring. "Ride me" you tell him. He does as he is told and sinks down into your cock. He moves slow at first but it soon bouncing on your cock. You watch as your cock disappears inside of him and you cant help but touch his pale, soft skin. you help bring him down with force and he yells out his moans now, as you hit him in just the right places. "I want you to cum for me" you tell him. He nods and continues bouncing. he holding himself up. grabbing the bars of the headboard behind you and lowering his head onto your shoulders, his legs begin to shake and you know he isnt going to last much longer. "Kamukura-kun!" he yells before cumming all over himself and you again. "What did i tell you about calling me that?!" you scold him. You've been able to hold off on cumming for a while now, but now you want to cum all over him.

        "Komaeda I want you to watch" you tell him, "and you are not allowed to touch yourself" He bites his lip. You point to the floor and he immediately follows.  He gets on his knees as you stand in front of him and slowly begin to touch yourself, he watches you so closely. You are soon pumping your hand up and down your cock. It only takes about 15 minutes before you come all over his face and down his chest. "Taste it" you tell him. He uses his finger to taste some of the cum on his face and he moans as he sucks it off of his finger. You need to touch him more so you pull him onto the bed once again. You want to use your hands this time. You spread his legs apart and place a hand on his cock, moving it up and down to make him hard again. You love overstimulating him, it doesnt take long to make him dizzy and red in the face and drooling and crying, and that is your favorite. You slip 2 fingers into him and finger fuck him while you jack him off. He watches you occasionally but usually his head is tilted back as moans escape his lips.

         Once he cums again you consider letting him be done. But that would be too easy. you want to make him more of a mess. want to make him come even more undone. this time you have Komaeda on his hands and knees in front of you as you thrust in to him you pull his hair. once you're finished making him cum 2 more times he is exhausted and disgusting and you make sure to tell him that. Komaeda has drool in front of him on the pillow as well as tears and hes speaking nonsense. He thanks you, though you can barely understand what hes saying. You leave him to go take a shower, and when you come back he is sound asleep. You hate to wake him up but the kid needs to clean up. You carry him to the bathroom and bathe him and kiss him. Once you're done, you help him get dressed and you bring him to the couch where you hold him. He falls asleep quickly in your lap and you smile. For some strange reason, this never gets old. 


End file.
